


Take My Hand

by t0ph



Series: Someone to Rely On [1]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Enderal Quest: Into The Deep, F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Jespar being a lovable dork, Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cute relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ph/pseuds/t0ph
Summary: The Prophetess is scared of heights so Jespar has to help her cross the bridge.Set during Into the Deep (the part at the Living Temple)





	Take My Hand

From the start, Killian knew it was a bad idea. Once she'd placed the gem into the socket, and the bridge to cross the chasm into the temple had formed she started to feel it. Fear. What if the spectral bridge suddenly disappeared, and sent not only her, but Jespar and Constantine plummeting to their deaths on the rapids below? So there she firmly stood, at the start of the bridge, completely frozen. Jespar, meanwhile, was halfway across the bridge already, but stopped suddenly when he realised that the ever-talkative Prophetess wasn't -well - talking. He looked over his shoulder to see if she was just lagging behind, only to see her stuck at the start of the bridge, staring down towards the abyss that lay below. Snickering quietly to himself, he turned and approached her. 

"Could it be that the ever-brave Prophetess is afraid of heights?" His tone was smug and sarcastic, typical Jespar. 

"Shhh- shut up Jespar. I'm just.... appreciating the bridge-?" her voice was a slightly higher pitch than usual, as if unsure of her own lie.  

Jespar sighed, shaking his head amusedly. He reached a hand out to her, motioning for her to take a hold of it. 

"Come on. I'll help you across." 

"I-I'm fine, I swear. Just give me a moment." 

"Killian." 

"Jespar." She glared up at the slightly-taller man, her stubbornness stopping her from accepting his help. 

"Hurry it up Prophetess! We don't have all day!" Constantine's haughty voice yelled from the door of the temple. That man was always impatient. 

Killian cringed slightly, breathing in deep and realising she didn't really have a choice but to accept Jespar's help.

"Fine" She sighed, reaching for Jespar's hand and grabbing ahold of it tightly. Together, they slowly made their way across the bridge, her eyes firmly squeezed shut as to avoid looking down, Jespar's quiet reassurances that they wouldn't fall the only thing she was focused on. Eventually, her feet connected with the stone at the end of the bridge, and she opened her eyes, sighing a relieved sigh. 

"You can let go of my hand now" Jespar quietly said to her, catching her off guard. 

"Oh-! Uh, sorry" She quickly untangled her fingers from his, looking away awkwardly, a small blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. Jespar smirked lightly to himself, pretending not to notice the girl's reddening face. 

"If you two are done fooling around, then perhaps we should enter the temple" Firespark rolled his eyes at the two, before continuing into the temple. Jespar and Killian followed closely after the mage, silent for once - which Constantine silently thanked Malphas for. 


End file.
